Link's Adventures The Search for Zelda
by Soulless-Dono
Summary: After the death of Ganondorf. Link has a vaction. While on this vaction he find's Navi. Learning from her Gaonondorf is alive. Also Zelda has been kidnapped while Link look's for her he meet's Sonic the hedgehog and many other charecter's
1. Chapter 1

Link's Adventures 

Meet Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter one

"Hi it's obvious that you guy's know who I am.

Huh? You don't know well maybe this will refresh your mind. The hero of Time!" The boy with green cloths sighed.

.

You don't still know? Link! No not that Link the legend of Zelda! Great now you know.

Phew! Ok then after my last battle with Ganondorf he's finally gone after 7 Years! He was so annoying always kidnapping Zelda.

Thank God that he's gone now I don't have to keep on saving Zelda now I can actually have a break.

While on my vacation I found Navi but in a very strange way but it was

Very weird because she didn't recognize me because you know it's been like 7 years since we haven't seen each other.

It took like 1 day for her to remember me. Once she

Recognized me my worst nightmare began.

"Link! Zelda got kidnapped again by Ganondorf!" Navi said to Link.

"No!, Yep that's how I reacted but Zelda is my childhood friend then I must go find her watch out Ganondorf I will find you.

That wasn't easy as I thought. Where the hell am I!?

"Hm? The sign says Welcome To Station Square!" Navi said to Link.

"I don't think we'll find Zelda here." Link said to Navi.

Then a strange blue being ran pass Link and Navi.

"Hey watch it Creep!" Navi said to the strange blue being

"You're so mean Navi" Link said to Navi.

"Shut Up! He might have killed me." Navi said to Link

"Link sighed, Your so over drastic Navi." Link said to Navi.

Then while Link and Navi where walking around a large number of police passed.

Whoa! That's a lot of police do you think their after that guy that ran pass us awhile ago." Navi said to Link.

"Hm? I don't think so maybe theirs something bigger let's follow them." Link said to Navi.

"Huh? Link Wait! You could be such a brat Sometimes!" Navi said to Link.

"Fire!" the police chief said to the other police.

//Gun Shots//

"Pathetic you can't destroy Chose the god of destruction." The man with the egg shaped body said to the police men.

"Eggman!"

"Grr! Sonic why do you have to always get in my Way!" Eggman said to Sonic.

"Whoa what the heck is that?"

Then the monster stretched out his hand towards Navi.

Navi screamed as hard as she can.

"Link help it's gross in Here! Eww I don't know what that is but it felt wet Help!" Navi said to Link.

"Navi!" Link said to Navi.

"Looks like your friend is in trouble hey Elf boy could you help me beat this guy. Sonic said to Link.

"Elf Boy?! The name is Link, L-I-N-K Link!" Link said to Sonic.

"Whatever just fight." Sonic said to Link.

"Whoa your pretty good Elf boy now deliver the final blow to the blob. Sonic said to Link.

"Final Blow!"

"Final blow? That's what your final blow is called final blow weird." Sonic said to Link.

"Shut Up! Spikey blue haired Boy!" Link said to Sonic.

"Sonic is my Name!" Sonic said to Link.

"Who Cares?" Link said to Sonic.

"Hey Link! Spikey blue haired Dude! HEY!" Navi screamed to the both of them.

"What!" Link and Sonic said to Navi.

"Hello blob running a way." Navi said to both of them.

"Oh! Where is it?" Sonic said to Link.

"Looks like he ran off." Link said to Sonic.

"Ohh curse you Sonic the next time we meet you won't be so lucky." Eggman said to Sonic

"Yeah run Egg Head! Well that wraps things up lets get out of here before the police come lets go Elf boy. Sonic said to Link.

"Grr! Come on Navi lets go." Link said to Navi.

"Navi sighed, I hate getting wet."


	2. Chapter 2

Link's Adventures meet Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter Two

Fun at the Casino

"So where are we Sonic?" Link said to Sonic.

"Well I think we should have some fun at this casino called casinoplis." Sonic said to Link

"Aren't you supposed to be 19 to gamble?" Link said to Sonic.

"No that's for smoking I think?" Sonic said to Link

"Come on let's just go in." Navi said to both of them

"Wow your friend seems pretty excited." Sonic said to Link.

"Link sighed, you don't want to know what happens to her when I get a silver ruby." Link said to Sonic.

"Well go earn some money for us Link!" Sonic said to Link.

"All right fairy you have a 300?" The cowboy said to Navi.

"Link! Gold Ruby!" Navi said to Link.

"Link sighed, Here." Link said to Navi.

"Good looks like you get 1000." The cowboy said to Navi.

"Yes!"

"Hey Sonic what are you doing?" Link said to Sonic.

"Just trying to get jackpots and please tell Navi not to lose all the money by the way can you grab chili dogs?" Sonic said to Link

"All right come back in a minute. Huh? What the… Whoa! Where am I this doesn't look like the casino?"

"Oh hi I've never seen you before I'm Tikal what's your name?" Tikal said to Link.

"Um? I'm Link." Link said to Tikal.

"Do you see all these stones their called chose emeralds but theirs is one more powerful then all these ones it's the master emerald do you want to see it?" Tikal said to Link.

Then a strange light appeared then teleported Link.

"Link wake Up!" Sonic said to Link.

"Oh what happened?"

"Well you just fainted wait did you drink?" Sonic said to Link.

"No! But it was weird." Link said to Sonic.

"And while you where asleep I got 5 million dollars. Navi said to Link.

"Oh good 5 million Dollars?!" Link said to Navi.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it as well." Sonic said to Link.

"You look tired Link maybe we should find a hotel." Navi said to Link.

"Yeah thanks." Link said to Navi.

"Come on let's go." Sonic said to Link.

While Link Sonic and Navi where at the hotel Navi was complaining to the manager.

"5000 Dollars! Whoa that's stealing." Navi said to the manager.

"Sonic sighed' does she always do this?" Sonic said to Link.

"Yep." Link said to Sonic.

"We'll offer free breakfast." The manager said to Navi.

"Nope only if you do free lunch as well. Okay guy's we got our selves a room so room 667 he said it was the best."

"Finally!"

After Link Sonic and Navi put on their pajamas they went to bed but then Link asked Sonic something.

"Hey Sonic where are we going tomorrow?" Link asked Sonic.

"Where going to see my best pal Tails now get some sleep…" Sonic said to Link.

While Link and Sonic where going to sleep Navi was talking in her sleep.

"Why is Navi saying your name?" Sonic said to Link.

"I don't know?" Link said to Sonic.

"Give me ruby's…"

"Well that was obvious."


End file.
